towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Break the Deadlock
.jpg| }} |} |hp=4592640|def=4790|coin=249|esk=1594}} |hp=9316170|def=5820|coin=249|esk=894}} |} : They're catching up! : I know! Get up the stairs! Over there! : Just climb up the stairs and we'll be safe. As Elizabeth and the Summoner rushed to the stairs while dodging monsters, Elizabeth tripped over the uneven wooden floor, and the monsters were approaching the defenceless Elizabeth... 【Meet BOSS】 : Take your stinking paws off me, you dang dirty monster! Let go of me! : I'll set you free right away! ...I-I can't! Their grip is too strong! We'll be dragged away if we don't free ourselves fast! : 'Launching an elemental sphere at the monsters might hurt Elizabeth as well...What should I do?' At that moment, a shadow crushed the monsters hugging Elizabeth's shins. It was Glaoux! : Glaoux, you finally wake up! Glaoux: Hurry up, Summoner, summon the heroic spirits! 【Defeated BOSS】 Glaoux's attack made the monster release Elizabeth. The Summoner took the chance to summon a heroic spirit, who tossed an elemental sphere at other monsters, sending up clouds of dust that blurred their vision. ???: Pull yourself together! Come with me. : Huh? Okay! The mystery man that had yelled on the roof appeared before the Summoner. He helped Elizabeth up and guided them up three flights of stairs leading to the roof. The exhausted Summoner slumped to the ground, panting. Glaoux landed on his shoulder. : Glaoux, it's good to have you back! I was really worried. Glaoux: Sorry for the trouble. It's a miracle that all of us are still alive. : Yes, all thanks to you... Huh? Y-you're Jackie! }} |hp=8435660|def=14360|coin=6100|escape=7|esk=1309|wsk=10200}} |} : ...How do you know my name? Her wound are healing... You're all demons! : : That idiot is not a demon, but you were right about me. I'm a demon. What's the problem, Princess Demon? : You...! My entire life was ruined by demons. I have sworn to eradicate you evil demons... Your nauseating demonic blood is tearing my nose up! : Hohoho. Actions speak louder than words. Eradicate me, if you can. : C-calm down! L-let's talk through this! Glaoux: Sigh. Summoner, they can't hear you now... The raging Jackie threw aside her cloak, revealing her mechanical limbs. Sparks flashed in her joints. Elizabeth was not surprised by Jackie's inhuman body. She kept both hands behind her back elegantly - as if she'd just stepped out of a dance. Blood raged through her pored and transformed into a dozen blades. They charged at each other. The blood blades slashed at the machanical arms, emitting an unpleasant sound. The Summoner watched anxiously, not knowing what to do... 【Meet BOSS】 : You're slowing down. If you surrender now, I might consider granting you a painless death. : Like hell I will! People beg me for their lives; I don't beg anyone, ever. I'd rather die beautiful than live humuliated! : 'I'm running out of stamina...Jack, I might not see you again...' : That's the spirit. I'll kill you mercilessly as a reward. Take this! A fire sphere hovered on Jackie's mechanic palm as she gathered elemental power. The heat evaporated all of the water in the air. As she raised the sphere, a shadow placed itself between Jackie and Elizabeth. It was the Summoner! 【After first attack】 : Get lost! Or else I'll burn you along with that demonic wench! 【 defeated】 : To think you would go this far to protect a demon... 【 retreated】 : I can finally end a demon's life with my own hands... }} 1 times|to unlock Recollect the Memory}} to retreat 1 times|to unlock At Hatred's End}} zh:喚醒伊莉莎白